Wild Youth and Rubbers
by Coconuttii
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee play with safety equipment as they wait for Sai and Sakura to sort things out. A bit naughty.


Man, it sucked…

Piercing eyes flipped from one to the other, kunoichi to ink-wielder ninja, as the two argued like cats and dogs.

Kiba hated missions governed by women who didn't know what they were doing… girls who acted on their love interests, or some other stupid reason… His mom, his sister, any of the women from his clan were awesome. Real brawlers. You couldn't cross 'em, and if you tried, you're ass would be sizzlin' worse than fried bacon in two minutes flat. He knew from first-hand experience. He gave a lop-sided grin, stroking Akamaru's downy muzzle.

But this was just like having your nails pulled out. Shit…

"I'm gonna see what Lee's doin'. Don't mind me." He stood up, and raised a hand in farewell. Sai looked up, blinked once, before looking back to Sakura. He'd hoped for a little tag-team baiting by Kiba, but… here he was, alone with her again…

The pale-faced ninja heaved an inward sigh, and tried to coax his lips to talk sense.

Kiba pushed his way into their camp tent, Akamaru's mammoth body following in all obedience, nuzzling his master's cloak-clad back in affection, "I know, boy, I know. I'm glad ta get away from it, too…"

"Uh?" The dog-boy stared into the tent, expecting the other guy to be exercising, plannin' routes or somethin'… not just… sittin' around. The hot-blooded boy's head was down, like a beaten pup. He raised it with a start, dark eyes shining, thick brows knitted, before he gave a weak smile.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, I was just-" he swallowed, and kneaded his brow, "J-just thinking."

Kiba regarded the other boy, in all seriousness. You just knew when you had to ask. When something was bothering a guy the best thing was to let him deal with it, but now… so much shit was going on… it couldn't hurt…

"Yeah? Spill it," he prompted, shrugging off his cloak and letting it fall in a heap for Akamaru to walk all over.

Seeing the raven-haired guy was about to shrug the conversation off in the same way, the Inuzuka bit, "Spill it, man. There's nowhere to go out here, anyways… talk a little," he grinned, and sat down, eager to listen.

Lee pouted a bit in protest, before he surrendered. He didn't want to get into the confrontation much outside, anyways. He wasn't much of a guy to show reason in his words, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about stuff…"

"What stuff? Be more specific, will ya."

"It's just that… so much has happened recently…" Lee began, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead, dark eyes far-away, "usually I like challenges, they're fun, and… well… but…" he struggled with the words, and Kiba could see it, because the guy glared into space as if searching out some needle long-hidden. Guess he wasn't so great with words. Hell, he knew how that could feel. "I was remembering stuff…" Fang-boy looked up, and Lee looked with him. He kicked out a leg-warmer clad foot, and slowly unsnapped his winter cloak, "Back then, when I first met Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun…" he smiled with a confusion, looking about him, groping for reality, "I thought that we'd be comrades, friends… even when I saw you guys going to help bring Sasuke-kun back, I thought…" he clenched a bandaged first before him, fire in his eyes, "I thought 'if we can fight for him, show him our hearts', it'd all be okay!" his arms fell to rest back on his toned thighs as he bowed his head, "…and now we're after Uchiha Sasuke's blood..."

Kiba in all honesty had never thought of Sasuke as anything more than a puffed-up snot ever since he was a kid. But he respected Naruto's wishes more than anything. He was just that kind of guy, but Lee…

He knew from a distance what an open, affectionate guy Lee was, hell, knew it from what Naruto used to tell him before he left, so he could only reason that the hot-blooded ninja was having second thoughts about raising blades to someone whom he had once called a friend. Just like a damn woman.

Living in a haven of women had brought him no closer to understanding how their minds worked. When you thought you had 'em all figured out they went and changed on ya. He only knew for sure that they were complicated. Really freakin' complicated. But guys, he had 'em figured out for the most part. Well… some guys. Guys like Naruto, Lee, and himself. But for one of the guys to be thinking like a girl… That pissed him off, frustrated him no end.

"Yeah. And there's no use crying about it," Kiba glared, fangs baring only slightly, "I told Tenten, and I'll tell you, Lee."

Not so much of a girl. The hot-blooded chuunin read the message clearly, and he almost growled.

Soon, Fuzzybrow's dark eyes grew sober, resolute, clenching a fist powerful enough to crush rocks to powder, "I know that. I'm more ready to do what I have to do." He held the glare for longer than Kiba could measure. It was too intense. Too like himself.

**Ready to kill**.

They both turned away eventually, sitting back to back, glaring, tanned arms folded, like a couple of sulking brats. The dog-nin ground his teeth a little, and soon Rock began to kick out a leg, with its heavy weights, both echoes making the air tenser than the silence that rang before them.

Hell if either guy was gonna apologise for anythin'.

"Man…" Kiba slapped his muscled thighs and stood. He stretched, and moved to his nin-bag, looking for a little something to pass the time, or even just a little rustling to break the tension.  
Lee glanced over his shoulder, now raising his body and his outstretched legs from the ground on the heels of his palms.

'Might've packed some of Ma's jerky at least…' Kiba smirked hopefully to himself, 'give me somethin' to chew on…' and he could offer Lee a little, and that'd be the end of it. That's how guys worked. 'Heh, gotcha!' The Inuzuka grinned as though he had won some glorious battle, as he spied the twisted end of his salty snack. He reached out with blunt fingers, and the plastic crinkled. He winced. Aw, crap--!

White-furred paws were all over him before he could say a thing. Akamaru snuffled and stomped his bag as though it was an enemy, big tar-gummed jaws snapping playfully for the treats he so often shared with his master and partner.

"Oi, oi, Akamaru-!!" Kiba cackled, right from his gut, and Lee turned and puffed up his cheeks, trying to hold onto an ounce of that boyish irritability, but lost it when Kiba was hefted up by the seat of his pants, wedging the dark material right into the cleft of his taut ass, "Ahh! Down, boy!"

"Guh!" When they were done, Akamaru happily trotted to the corner of the tent with his two thirds of jerky packet, leaving Kiba butt-up and beaten across a pair of ninja bags, each sprawled open with their innards on display like some ANBU clean up scene.

"Alright already… Round 2 goes to you, boy," Kiba smirked at the other shinobi's happy grin, and spat out the end of the jerky packet. He'd only managed to get the packaging, anyways… He silently scanned the strewn floor for some remnants of the meaty fare, but found none. Hell, he didn't raise his buddy to be so damn greedy… ah, well. He blinked, noting a vibrantly coloured box amongst the clutter. Did he pack some candy? He didn't really… might'a been Lee's! He had a sweet tooth when he wanted something to chew on…

The tattooed young squatted and picked the small packet up, turned to his comrade and shook it, "Hey, Lee, mind if I have some—uh?" He screwed up his face and stared at the packet a little closer, and then his grin widened from ear to ear, "Oh, man…"

The hot-blooded young man blinked, and tilted his head, "Uh…" He kneaded the back of his raven hair, cheeks turning rosy, "Um, they're a, uh…"

"Condoms!" Kiba barked like he'd won the lottery, practically bouncing from the cloth sides of their tent. He held them up and slapped them into his open palm, "Were you planning on gettin' dirty with Sakura're somethin'? You **dog**…"

"It's not like that!" Lee roared like a baited lion, trying to banish those hot wet dreams from his mind, snatching them from the other youth and pinning him down. He shook his head and pouted, holding the vivacious packet out in Kiba's line of vision, and shook it, "My sensei gave 'em to me! They're a, um… ah…" he thought of the word, looking up for a moment and trying to recall what his sensei had told him, before grinning in victory, "a precaution! Safety! For missions, and stuff."

The dog-nin blinked at the other guy, and that game grin, and folded his arms, "Missions, huh? What're we gonna do? Throw 'em at Tobi and hope he blows up're somethin'? Geez, that's real weird thinking…"

Kiba almost jumped out of his skin as Lee's fist broke through the arid crust and earth beneath them, and the other youth snarled, fire in his eyes. The hot-blood soon strained through gritted teeth, "…Please don't talk like that about my sensei, Kiba-kun…"

"Oi, oi, who said I was talkin' about Gai?" the fanged shinobi managed a teasing smirk, as he itched his lean, netted sides, feeling the tingle of sweat coming on, "I was talking about you, man!"

Lee blinked naively, large dark eyes shaken. Kiba could almost see the little wheels threatening to turn a few loops just as he could with Naruto. After a moment, Lee's frown melted into a relieved beam. He unearthed his fist and wiped it, leaning back, "Oh! G-gomen!"

Man, he's unreal.

"So, anyways, why'd you get them?" Kiba hazarded to ask, taking the discarded box and running his jagged gaze over the back.

The boyish ninja twiddled his fingers in a gesture that the Inuzuka had grown to associate with his female teammate.

"Well… I was with Tenten, and…" another pause, and a sheepish glance.

"You porked 'er?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded. He could never imagine getting that close to any of the girls he knew, especially not Hinata… He didn't know about any of the guys in his year getting it on with any of their girls, they were too… hell! But this was crazy! He could'a smelt it—!

Lee glared at him, cheeks burning, the dark hair on the height of his neck standing on end, "No way!" he bore fangs that would impress any Inuzuka clan member, "Tenten is like my sister!" _a real cute sister…_ "It was just that one time!"_ with a cute shake to her hips as she walked…_ "on a mission, we were just about to leave," _who whined like such a cute brat at times_, "Gai-sensei and Neji were away," _and smelled so great_. He gave up, and he looked away, blushing, "we were just… trying stuff out," he tugged manfully on his arm-bandages, lips in that token glower, "It wasn't anything..."

"Alright, alright, don't jump down my throat, man…" Kiba groused, turning a finger in his ear a few times for good measure, "But you had to have done SOMETHING…" Who'd give out condoms for hand-holding? Damn…

When Kiba looked up, his eyes lit up and he held his gut, "Aw, man! She **let** ya?!"

Lee had his hands open and cupped before him, groping the air like he was kneading a pair of ample tits, "Just a little…" his nostrils flared and he recalled the kunoichi's faint, plumy scent, and the feeling of her soft skin against the powerful solidity in his.

They may have been official ninja, but beneath it all, they were still sex-hungry, inquisitive teens.

"Anyway, it looked worse than it was, and sensei gave me a real good lickin'," Lee grinned; defining concrete arm muscles as he folded them behind his head, "I nearly lost a toof!" he stretched his cheek and indicated.

Kiba wondered if he should have been glad he didn't have a big tough sensei like Gai to beat ten tonnes of crap outta him all the time rather than a softly softly girl, but fizzled the thought as he went on to other things. Meanwhile, his buddy's memory had returned to full-swing.

_In a clearing, the dust rose as a well-toned young ninja hit the earth, turning wheels over, before landing in a heap. He flipped back up, readily, cheek sizzling and growing numb already. Damn, amazing… Gai-sensei was so strong! "S-sensei…!"_

"It's alright, don't say any more… I know how hard it is to ignore your impulses, son," Gai soothed, as Lee wiped a fat goblet of blood from his mouth and chin, smiling sheepishly. Banishing away the manly tears (it was for the kid's own good!!), he gave a poke to his adorable student's forehead. The Blue Beast leaned down, and held up a vivid carton, "Which is why I got ya a little somethin' to go with this Nice Advice. Next time you're in a spot and ya can't control your lil' dragon. Slip this on." He stood back and winked, raising a thumb up, "I promise, ya won't feel a bit of difference and you'll both be snug and safe as youth intended!"

"Plus, as an added bonus, they're one of a kind," he ruffled his precious student's hair, making the hot-blooded youth mewl and nuzzle his hand, "Each one is different, each one has its own personality. Nothin's too good for MY kids," it'd be harder to give one to Neji, but he wouldn't give up on the boy, no sir… he'd ask his very hip and modern rival for guidance!

"Now," he tapped Lee's nose with the packet, and the nin tilted his head, "you only need 'em as the very last resort, but ya gotta give me your word that you'll use 'em, right, Lee?"

Lee held the package close to his heart, a fire of determination and love aflame behind his bright eyes, "Yes, Sir! I PROMISE!"

Waking from his little daydream, the hot-blooded youth glanced over at his dog-ninja buddy, and arched his back as he stretched, his lean, taut muscled body illuminated briefly beneath the folds of baggy jumpsuit, "Hey, Kiba—" The Inuzuka's back was turned, his muscled arms worked. "Uh…"

"Kiba-kuuun…" Lee smirked and began to crawl like a cat towards the other guy, pert, bubbly ass shaking in the air as he stalked. Kiba was a pretty fun guy. He had such a cool aura, and made him feel at ease. It was pretty weird. He usually felt so out of place with some of the quieter shinobi… Neji, Shino, Sasuke and such… but he could always talk with Kiba. Even more easily than with Naruto-kun. He seemed to understand with his mind as well as his heart, and was, uh… way better with words, too.

Lee itched his cheek self-consciously. _I gotta work on that. Work hard and I'll get better! Yeah!_

It was then that Kiba rounded on the other teen, beaming, face scarlet as his tattoos, "HEHEH! Watch it!"

From the cage of his pants out popped, or rather, sprung, his dark dick, hard as a rock and encased in a thin blue condom. It fitted around that hot cock like a comfortable glove. Upon its sleek, baby-blue surface, was a rabid-looking dog. As the fang-boy's cock pulsed, the enchanted ink seemed to move with it, gaping maw contorting into a furious bark.

Kiba panted, grinning like a maniac at the hot-blooded boy who was staring at the enchanted meat like some exotic new plaything.

"Beware of my Dick!! Heheheh!!"


End file.
